Madoka (Otomedius)
is one of the main characters in the Otomedius series. She is based on Madoka, a support character from the TwinBee series. She is voiced by Ishige Sawa. Background An immigrant from Planet Mel, Madoka is an engineering genius who built her own Riding Viper, the Murdoch Viper, from scratch, although inspired by her grandfather, Dr. Mardock. She enjoys baking and other domestic activities. On Earth, she is a first-year high school student along with her fellow teammate, Tita Nium. She makes a reappearance in Otomedius Excellent, where she has upgraded her Riding Viper to the now called Murdoch Viper Mk II. She is a character suited for more advanced players, mainly because her default laser weapon, the Vulcan, can be hard to focus on an enemy's core, and also because her 'bee units' (TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee) will target the nearest enemy instead of where the player is aiming. She also does not have a weapon that can shoot above or below. Her Platonic Break summons Shooting Star, a legendary fighter ship from her planet which fires lasers and missiles. Gallery Madoka (Otomedius) - 01.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 04.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 05.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 03.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 07.png Madoka (Otomedius) - 10.png Madoka (Otomedius) - 06.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 08.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 09.png Madoka (Otomedius) - 14.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 13.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 11.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - Mine Yoshizaki - 01.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - Mine Yoshizaki - 02.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - Mine Yoshizaki - 03.jpg Madoka (Otomedius) - 12.jpg Trivia *Madoka is one of the first Otomedius characters who is not human, along with Erul Tron's Gradian species. *Madoka is interested in learning about a girl who lived long ago and whose name is the same as hers — this is referring to the original Madoka from the TwinBee series. *The original Madoka loved to make cookies, although her skills in this regard were known to be quite disastrous (she could cook other foods very well, though). Unlike the ancient Madoka, Madoka in Otomedius is a good cookie baker (although Tita Nium does not seem to agree on this). *In the ending card of Otomedius Excellent, Madoka wears an outfit similar to that of the original Madoka, the only difference being that her hair is still tied in long pigtails, although with matching purple bows and ribbons. *Madoka underwent significant design changes between Gorgeous and Excellent; of note is that now she wears shorts instead of a skirt. In addition, she also wears TwinBee's iconic gloves. *Madoka's DLC BGMs are based on tracks from the TwinBee series, focusing more on themes from arcade versions, such as "Gift of the Wind", "Aquatic March", "Crossing the Sea of Clouds" and "Twin Flight". *Madoka's DLC costume is called "Dynastic Dress", which the original Madoka also wore. The exclusive double weapon attached to this new outfit is the Cannon, which is a quick-firing laser burst akin to an old-fashioned E-Laser, albeit very fast. Footnotes See also *Erul Tron *Madoka *''Otomedius'' *''Otomedius Excellent'' External links *Madoka at the Gradius Wiki Category:Aliens Category:Female characters Category:Otomedius series